Blood on the Piano
by Trinitykitsune
Summary: The war between Austria and Prussia was well under way and Elizaveta couldn’t just stand by and watch it happen, she had to fight. So she joins the Austrian army under an alias and, disguised as a man, she aides her country and finds romance as well. AxH
1. Chapter 1

_Pre-note:_ This is the first APH fanfic I've written and I'm pretty unsure about it. I ended up making both Hungary and Austria pretty out of character, sorry. I was afraid that was going to happen. Umm, enjoy?

**Chapter 1**

_By Stonefang_

The war had only just begun and already Elizaveta was already itching to join the war effort. Now, if only women were allowed to fight. She sighed and glanced at the newspaper. News of the war spread across the front page in faded letters.

The thought of fighting beside her fellow Austrians, the idea of rushing into battle, it gave her an adrenaline rush. If just the thought of battle did that, then what would it be like to actually act on her instinct into battle? Grinning, Elizaveta came up with an idea. A brilliant idea.

_But how can I convince them?_

It was a difficult task, taking on the semblance of a man, but if she was to fight it had to be done. Immediately, Elizaveta headed for her bedroom. She picked up the knife that sat on her vanity. The handle was of dark, whittled wood with intricate designs reminiscent of tulips on it. The flat blade was made of iron. Quickly, she lifted the knife to her hair and began to cut into it.

With the knife she sheared off strand upon strand of her long brown hair until it was chin-length.

"Perfect," she said to herself. "This should be convincing enough."

_But cutting my hair isn't enough. They'll see my chest and know. _

It was one thing to cut her hair like a man's; it was another to completely hide her femininity. It wouldn't be hard to act like a man because she could learn from observing her fellow Austrians.

Elizaveta headed off to her storeroom with a plan brewing in her mind. An old, mahogany chest sat near the oak doors. It had a brass keyhole in it and Elizaveta pulled out a key she hung on a chain around her neck. Slipping the key in, she revealed that the chest was full of medical supplies. Since she had never gone to war everything inside was left alone in neat piles.

She picked up a roll of cloth bandages and a couple of small, silver pins. With her supplies in hand, she headed back to her room. Everything was going as planned.

She undressed and wrapped the bandages around her chest tightly. It wasn't much but it would have to do. Elizaveta frowned. She was unsure on whether or not it would work. Only fate knew.

***

"So your name is Edvin Héderváry?" asked the clerk.

"Yes, ma'am." Elizaveta replied, a faint smile on her face.

"Is something funny?" She asked

"Nothing, ma'am."

"Good. Your application is fine. You will be in tent sector A-10. Report to Ludwig once you're there."

"Yes, ma'am." Elizaveta saluted unnecessarily. She took her registration papers from the clerk and headed to the war camp. Sector A-10: where her life would change forever.

She, Elizaveta Héderváry, had managed to get into the war without anyone noticing. She, a woman, was going to war. A broader smile appeared on her face.

***

In sector A-10, Roderich Edelstein grimaced as Officer Ludwig told him of the new soldier, Edvin Héderváry. Another man who would most likely die on the battlefield. Roderich hated it but he was here for his country _and _because his parents had somehow convinced him to join. He would've rather been at home practicing a new song on his grand piano. But, no, his parents had considered war a nobler job than music. They had no power over him but inside he knew he would feel guilty if he didn't fight.

He thought about the new soldier, Edvin. Did he know what he was getting into? Probably not. He was probably just a young and foolish man wanting to prove himself to his country and would end up dead for it. No one deserved such a cruel fate. Of course, Roderich didn't know Edvin's true identity nor did he know what would happen in the weeks after he met "him".

The Seven Week's War was full of mystery and secrets.

**End chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I'm sorry it's so slow right now. This chapter is merely an introduction to the story. It should get better (hopefully) from here on out. I hope to also make the chapters longer as well. This one feels too short. Critique and everything is welcome. Thank you. The next chapter will probably be up on Friday. I have Finals this week, which are keeping me pretty busy. ~Stonefang**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pre-note: _Well, here's chapter 2. Finals over so I thought I'd write this up for you guys. I think I'll try to update once a week from here on out. I hope that's okay. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_By Stonefang_

"Since it's your first week here, Edvin, you don't have cleaning duty. But remember that you will eventually have to. Women aren't allowed in here unless they're nurses, so every solider must clean up the camp at least once." Officer Ludwig told Elizaveta.

_I've got them all fooled. Good._

"Okay, sir. What should I do now?"

"Well, we're rather short on soldiers and we're on the brink of another skirmish with Prussia. Go see if you're needed on the war front."

_Just what I've been waiting for!_

"Officer Ludwig! Doctor Vash would like to speak with you about the wounded soldiers. And I need some help with clearing out the new tent for Edvin. Could you send someone to help Feliks and me?"

The man that ran up to the Officer had dark brown hair. One strand stood up stubbornly as if it had a mind of its own and refused to stay down. He wore glasses and a pea-colored military uniform that was a bright contrast to Elizaveta's gray one. The worst thing about him, she mused, was his voice. It was almost musical.

"Sure, Roderich. Edvin, instead of fighting I want you to help Roderich and Feliks clean out one of the tents. It's going to be yours so work hard!"

And with that Elizaveta's chance to fight against Prussia was blown away by a fateful breeze. Soon, she hope. Soon, she would get to fight. She had to tell herself that because it's what kept her spirits up.

"Follow me, Edvin." Roderich motioned for her to follow him towards the area where the tents sat clustered about.

Elizaveta obeyed and followed Roderich along a path of grass, stone and debris. The path that led to th tents seemed much longer then it was.

"I really wish someone would clean up around here. God, it's so dirty."

Elizaveta's response was a giggle. Roderich looked at her funny. _Did he just giggle?_

_Shit. For a second I forgot where I was._

She had been too busy being mesmerized by his voice, by his eyes which were violet. Wait a minute? Was she, was she…? No, it was impossible **and** she had just met him.

"Umm, sorry. I just had to uh…hiccup. Yeah, that's it." Elizaveta said, her face turning slightly red.

Roderich just eyed her with his purple, yes purple, eyes and began t head off towards a tent that looked rather unsued and old. Outside of it were boxes and boxes full of files, papers and more junk that Elizaveta couldn't see. Next to one of the boxes stood a young man. He had straight blond hair, just shorter than Elizaveta's and eyes that were a striking green.

"Hey, Roderich! So is this the new soldier? That's like awesome. Nice to meet you, Edvin! I'm Feliks Łukasiewicz!" The man was quite hyper and seemed extremely excited to meet Elizaveta. His expression was a cheerful and it seemed natural on him, much unlike his rather stoic companion. Roderich feigned a smile.

"Yes, this is Edvin Héderváry."

"Nice to meet you, Feliks." Elizaveta held out her hand and was greeted with an ecstatic but firm shake.

"So we should like get working on emptying your tent now. This is gonna be so exciting! A new soldier! There just aren't enough of us really."

Elizaveta couldn't but help smiling at her new comrade. He was so happy-go-lucky in such a dreary and dull position. Of course, war wasn't necessarily boring. At least not to Elizaveta. In her mind, any sacrifice was fine for her country.

Elizaveta and Roderich followed Feliks into the tent. Inside, it was still full of boxes upon boxes of who knows what and it all looked like hard work.

_Well, it's for Austria._

The blond beamed from ear to ear "We could like really use your help, Edvin. It's seriously a lot of work."

"Do you always talk like that?" An inappropriate question in a serious time.

"Like what?" Feliks replied.

"You, well, speak with a lot of 'like's and 'seriously's. I don't know what I'm talking about. Nevermind." Elizaveta waved her hands in front of her in embarrassment.

"Oh, okay." Awkward silence followed them around as the three soldiers got to work moving boxes out and reorganizing the whole tent. Hours passed and the sun approached the mountains in the background. Sweaty and tired of moving heavy boxes for hours on end, the three soldiers sat down on the one remaining piece of furniture- a cot.

"That was one long day," Elizaveta sighed.

"I like totally second that!" Feliks moaned.

The two shared amused grins when Roderich groaned and began ranting-to himself- about them.

"Let's go to the Mess Hall, I'm totally starving!" Feliks offered.

The others nodded their assent and they headed out.

"I'll be there in a moment, sorry. Go on without me." Elizaveta yelled after the two men, who responded by smiling: Feliks with a broad grin and a "Sure!" ad Roderich with a faint smile that mde Elizaveta's heart leap.

_Damn it. Everything's going wrong. _

**Author's Note: Well, that was **_**much**_** longer. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Next update will be next weekend or earlier, so look forward to it. Also, I'm wondering about side pairngs. In the next chapter, I'm going to introduce a lot more characters and I've been thinking that we need side pairings. Are there ny characters you think should appear? Any pairings you'd like to see? I have some set in my mind but I'll see what I can fit in. Thanks and please **_**read and review.**_** ~Stonefang**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pre-note: _I'm sorry this is so late! At first it was just fanfiction acting up but then I started to procrastinate. I'm really, really sorry! Nothing else to say but enjoy and _review_! ^_^

**Chapter 3**

_By Stonefang_

"Since you're like new and stuff, I'll show you around A-10!"

Elizaveta turned away from her conversation with Roderich to see Feliks standing up. His green eyes were wide and excited, like a child's almost. He smiled.

"I'll wait," Feliks grinned as he spoke.

***

"This is the doctor's tent. But don't go in if you like don't want to get yelled at, seriously." Feliks warned Elizaveta but her curiosity got the better of her.

Inside, the tent was pretty sterile. A couple cots were scattered about, bleeding soldiers lay in some. A man with blond hair stood with his back turned to Elizaveta. She could hear his pen clacking against a clipboard. The soldier on the cot glanced at her. His face was disfigured from a rather harsh battle and dried blood coated his neck and the bandages that adorned his shoulder. She swallowed and turned away from his face

Elizaveta didn't notice the papers that littered the floor as she entered the tent. If she had she would've avoided the lecture that followed. It was too bad luck was not on her side that day.

The paper crinkled under Elizaveta's foot alerting the doctor of her presence. Normally, that would be fine but not with _this _doctor. Doctor Vash was somewhat strict and didn't like people bothering him when he was busy. In fact, he absolutely hated it.

Doctor Vash spun around to face the intruder. His green eyes were alight with anger.

"Who dares to interrupt me? You realize that my work is very important? It is! And I don't have time for visitors, so leave!"

_Should I go?_

Elizaveta took a step back as if to leave when she saw a young girl step out from behind a curtain hanging down from the top of the tent to separate the cots. Her dirt blond hair hung in twin braids on either side of her face and her eyes were sea green. She wore a white nurse's gown and held a clipboard in her slim arms.

"Please don't yell at the soldiers, Vash," She said.

"Lily."

"I'm really sorry for bothering you, sir. I'll just leave now. Perhaps I could come back later?" Elizaveta said hurriedly.

"That would be nice," Lily murmured.

"Hmph!" was Vash's reply.

"Looks like you met Doctor Vash." Feliks said as Elizaveta left the infirmary tent.

"Yeah. That guy…"

"He's totally strict. But he may be like all tough and stuff but he's the best at his job and all. He's seriously dedicated to his work, ya know."

Feliks and Elizaveta followed the cluttered gravel path from the Infirmary to a smaller, more rundown tent. It was a dark brown color almost the same hue as mud. Outside of the tent stood a rather strict looking man. His dark brown eyes followed the approaching soldiers.

"Łukasiewicz and…"

"Héderváry, sir. Edvin Héderváry."

"Hello, Officer Krause. I'm like just showing Edvin around A-10."

The older man's stony eyes glanced at Elizaveta and she began to turn red. Just for a second, she wore he found out her secret. She decided to just think of it as her eyes playing tricks on her.

"And so you decided to show him the Prisoner's Tent. Am I correct?"

Feliks smirked. "Well, he has to like totally know every part of the camp." And he quickly added "Sir."

"Of course. Follow me."

The two soldiers followed Officer Krause into the tent where Elizaveta met the only prisoner living in the camp. He had brown hair, and just like Roderich, had one strand that would not lay flat. His eyes were shut tight as he rested on a cot.

"Well, here he is. Now, that you've seen him let's go." Officer Krause said.

"Okay, sir." Elizaveta replied, but she was still curious. What was the prisoner's name? What country was he from? He didn't seem Prussian to her. Who else was on Prussia's side?

"Hmmm…" the prisoner mumbled as he shifted on his bed. Now he was facing Elizaveta, Feliks and Krause. His eyes were open, too. They were brown and bright. He may have been a prisoner but somehow he seemed content.

"Oh, hello," was all he said.

"Let's get out of here. You shouldn't be talking to someone like him. Scum." Officer Krause seemed to have some animosity towards the prisoner. This wasn't surprising, of course. He was the enemy…

"Yes, sir." Elizaveta and Feliks said in unison.

As they left, Elizaveta glanced back just once and caught the prisoner's eyes. He looked away.

"Like let's go, Edvin!" Feliks shouted from atop a mound of earth that overshadowed the cluster of tents that was the "barracks".

"Sorry, Feliks. I'll be there soon!" She shouted back and then ran to catch up with her friend.

***

The barracks was really just a cluster of dusty, worn out tents in the middle of a clearing. The tents weren't the best but they were better than the one that housed the prisoner. Elizaveta's was off to the right side of main clearing as it had been previously used as storage tent. Everything had been moved out so she could live in it. A new tent had been erected in a nearby clearing and many boxes of papers sat outside it.

"I've got a funny feeling that my first duty as a soldier is going to be to organize the storage tent." Elizaveta said.

"It's probable, Edvin." Roderich replied.

_Wait a minute? I don't remember him being there earlier…maybe I need to pay more attention._

She shrugged the thought away and replied.

"Well, that's going to be _fun_."

"It may not be the most terrific task but you're helping the war effort. Think about it like that, Edvin."

"You're a strange man, Roderich."

"You're not the first to say that but you're reasons are definitely different." He looked away, his face hidden from her eyes.

"Oh…" Was all she could say at first. "I'm sorry. I must've touched upon a tough subject for you. I won't bother you anymore! I'll just go and talk to Feliks or something so-"

Roderich turned back towards her and smiled. It was rare as he was normally so stern-faced and it made her heart warm up. She was really starting to like this guy. He was serious about his work but still a nice guy. Sometimes he was a little too serious about his work and hated sloppiness though.

_What's-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Roderich's voice.

"I'll tell you another time. Looks like Feliks wants to speak with you or something." He pointed towards the cheerful Pole who was coming up to the two shouting Elizaveta's alias.

"Edvin! Edvin!"

**Author's Note: I'm going to be doing a little research and stuff to make this more accurate. I believe the next chapter is going to be Feliks-centric. Once again, I'm sorry for the major delay. Please look forward to the next chapter and don't forget to **_**review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Pre-note:_ I meant to get this and a AustriaxHungary one-shot up on Valentine's Day but I failed to do so. The One-shot'll be up sometime this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Oh and it's not as Feliks-centric as I would have liked to make it but his part was hard to write. I hope it's okay and doesn't mess up history. ^^;)

**Chapter 4**

_By Stonefang_

"Hello, Feliks." Elizaveta greeted her enthusiastic friend as he ran up to meet her. By the way he spoke, she assumed he had something important to say, cutting her conversation with Roderich short.

_Hopefully, I'll get to speak with him again soon. Alone._

Elizaveta's face turned a little red at the mere thought of it. It was going to be hard to keep up her façade with her feelings growing like this. And she couldn't ever fall in love with him. He thought she was a man…it wouldn't work. She pushed these thoughts aside to speak to Feliks.

"I just spoke with Officer Ludwig and he informed me that you have cleaning duty. But, don't worry. I'm like gonna be working with you, seriously!" Feliks smiled weakly.

"Awww…crap. What _kind_ of cleaning duty, Feliks?" Elizaveta didn't try to hide her annoyance. She knew she would've had it sooner or later. Sooner was better than later. The problem was that cleaning was one of the things she had left behind.

Cleaning was mainly a woman's job and had been the only thing she had been allowed to do around the house besides sew or cook. She had always love to fight but her mother had called it "pointless and un-ladylike". It's not like she was a young lady who went to balls and wore dresses and had tea parties. Elizaveta hadn't been born into a particularly rich family.

Her father had trained her older brother how to fight knowing he would someday enter the military. Elizaveta had begged him to teach her too. At first, he had refused but he gave in after awhile. She could still remember the days when her father trained her in secret away from the prying eyes of her mother.

Those days were still her favorites. When she had grown up and moved away she had planned on trying to enter the army. Elizaveta had spoken to her parents about but they had blatantly refused it. Even her father who had taught her everything, like how to fire a gun.

She could still hear their screams in her head. They had never seemed more furious in her life.

"_What? Did you just say you wanted to enter the army? I will never allow such a thing!"_

_It was Elizaveta's mother. Her thin face red and her green eyes narrowed and angry. She seemed to embody fury at that moment. Her long, curly brown hair, so similar to her daughter's, was piled up regently on top of her head. It was if she tried so hard to look rich when she wasn't. Her dress and her 'jewelry' were regal-looking but it was fake. _

"_Women aren't meant to fight. That's a man's job!"_

_Elizaveta turned to her father, hopeful. His blue eyes were narrowed in surprising disgust, but she could see fear in there too. He lifted a hand to his head and began to act as if he was going to rub his dark brown hair. She had never understood why he did that whenever he was frustrated. It was a very bizarre mannuerism. He heaved a sigh before speaking in his calmest voice. The calmness worried Elziaveta. He almost sounded cold and distant._

"_I'm sorry, Elizaveta, but your mother is correct. The army is not for women. You'll only get hurt."_

_Part of her wanted to cry, to shout at them. She pushed the intense feelings aside in exchange for a more mature reaction._

"_I understand. It was a stupid idea leftover from my childhood dreams. I'm sorry fro wasting your time."_

_With that, she left._

"Edvin? Uhh, Edvin?" Elizaveta snapped out of her reverie in time to see Feliks leaning closer to her snapping his fingers. His green eyes gazed at her in a concerned way.

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking," she said wistfully. What would her parents think if they knew what she'd done?

_They'd probably be furious and try to sever my ties to the family. Not that that matters much._

"Good, I so thought you were going to like faint or something!" A snicker from Roderich. "You worried me seriously to the max!"

"I'm sorry, Feliks. I didn't mean to."

"Well, of course you didn't, Edvin." Feliks smiled at her.

"Let's like get going then. We've got to like totally clean the mess tent!" He began to sprint in the direction of the mess tent.

_Secotr A-10 has some very interesting people in it._

***

"Please hand me that bucket of water, Feliks."

"Here you go!" Feliks handed a large, steel pail to Elizaveta. Lukewarm water sloshed back and forth within.

She picked up the dusty rag Officer Ludwig had given her earlier and dipped it into the water. She began the steady process of cleaning off the dirty, makeshift tables. Feliks grabbed another rag and joined in.

"So, what made you join the army?" Elizaveta asked.

"Eh? Well, I like had to and stuff. My family wasn't like the richest or anything. So, my mom got this idea to get more money flowing into the house. The army, like pays sort of, and it would be enough to, like, feed my mom and sister for a month. So I like joined because of that."

"Aah, I see. Do you miss them? Your family?"

"Totally," Feliks' green eyes were wet with tears. He lifted his dry hand to wipe them away.

"My parents didn't want me to join the army. They were against it." Elizaveta sighed.

"Seriously? That's…I like don't know." Feliks shrugged as he dipped the rag back into the bucket and commenced work on another table.

"They don't even know that I'm in the army right now but if they did…" Elizaveta continued "they'd probably be furious. They have good reasons, don't get me wrong. It's all very complicated."

"I see," Feliks stood up and stretched. His green eyes caught Elizaveta's and he smiled.

"Well, the mess has been totally cleaned. Let's like go find Roderich."

"Yes, let's."

***

"What should I do, Gilbert?"

The silver-blond haired soldier peered up from the papers he was holding to see a brown-haired young man standing before him. It was Lovino, one of the soldiers ranked below him. He never thought ot memorize any of their names. They weren't as _awesome_ as he was. He had better things to do like fight.

That's what he did best. Fighting.

"I don't really know," Gilbert replied, paying only half-attention.

"He's my brother but I don't have the authority to go after him and besides I'd get killed. Why don't you go after him since you're so _awesome_?"

"Because he's not my brother and I'm not risking my life for that coward." Gilbert said coldly.

"But-"

"Oh, fine. When I come back you have to tell the whole camp how awesome I am. Really, really loudly." Gilbert smiled wickedly. He was awesome and knew it, but the whole camp didn't seem to know.

"Fine, just bring Feliciano back." Lovino glared at Gilbert.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gilbert saluted Lovino mockingly before leaving the tent.

"Damn potato-" Lovino didn't get to finish his sentence when one of the officers came in.

"Vargas, you are needed in the Infirmary." The officer informed him.

"Crap," He muttered under his breath. _Well, it's better than fighting. I could be like that war-hungry potato bastard._

***

"Do you see that, Edvin?" Roderich pointed to a faint shape in the distance. From where they where no details could be made out. Only that it was a human.

"No, sorry."

"I hope it's not the enemy," Roderich stated, gazing stoicly into the distance. His violet eyes were cold.

"Why? It is a war after all, Roderich. Don't you want to fight?" Elizaveta asked just as Feliks, who was on her other side, noticed the figure come closer.

"I can like see him now. I totally think he's the enemy? Has Prussia like given up? There's like one person so it like couldn't be an attack."

Elizavtea frowned. The Prussian man had silver-blond hair and the most bizarre eyes. In the dying sunlight they almost looked _red_.

_Will I get to fight? I hope so._

She was too far away to see his arrogant smirk or the gun he had strapped to his side. This was when the first blood was shed.

**Author's Note: Gilbert has appeared! He was sort of ooc, I think. But I can't tell so I'll ask you guys. Is he or is he fine? Feedback is loved much. Also, **Peridot Tears **is right. The prisoner is Italy. Next chapter will be up this weekend, hopefully. :D**

**~Stonefang**


	5. Chapter 5

_Pre-note:_ Nothing to say, I believe, except enjoy. Oh, and it means the world to me if you _review!_

**Chapter 5**

_By Stonefang_

"He's armed! Roderich, go get guns, knives, anything." Elizaveta shouted after sighting the gun the Prussian carried. Her heart beat rapidly as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. Battle was almost upon them.

The older man turned and disappeared down the hill in search of weapons. Elizaveta surveyed the land in front of her. Why had the Prussian come alone? He was entering a camp full of trained soldiers by himself? He'd get mauled!

The Prussian's hand went immediately to his gun, stroking the sturdy wooden handle. A dark, cocky grin spread across his face. Now that he was closer, Elizaveta could see his eyes better. They really were red! And those crimson eyes gazed at her with a vicious intensity.

"Get ready, Feliks," she murmured, reaching for the knife that hund from her belt. It was the only weapon she had on her. _We'll get killed. Roderich, hurry!_

She had been hoping her first battle would be a little different, a little more noble. Instead she was stuck fighting knife to gun on the outskirts of the camp. What was noble about that? She gripped the knife handle hard until her hand was sore.

Feliks looked at her with modest concern. "Like cheer up, Edvin. We totally won't lose!" Her friend was grinning enthusiastically.

"We better not," she replied, fingering the blade of the knife.

Elizaveta felt someone tap her on the shoulder, lightly. Wielding the knife she spun around fast. Her blade met the wood of a military rifle. Roderich stood behind her clutching a couple of guns. There was no trace of a smile on his handsome face. It had been replaced by a grim grin.

War hardened people changed them and Elizaveta was beginning to see that.

Elizaveta took one of the rifles from Roderich and began to grip the beech wood handle tightly. It was a Lorenz Rifle and well-made. Although it had been beautifully crafted the rifle was not one of the best. It was loaded through the muzzle of the gun which was a slow process. But it was all they had.

"Sorry for almost hurting you, Roderich. You surprised me," she whispered as she loaded her gun.

"It's totally understandable."

Elizaveta smiled slightly. Despite his stern, serious face Roderich was an honest and kind man. War was not his immediate destiny but it was where he was. She wanted to know more about him. What was he like on the inside? What if he really was a brutal man? What if…? Elizaveta refused to let her mind go there.

War was nigh.

***

"Bandages please, Lily."

War had broken out and Vash was extremely busy and he would not tolerate laziness. No excuses, just do what you're ordered to do. That was his motto.

"Yes, Doctor." said the young girl.

Then there was Lily. She was the only person whom Vash was completely calm around. She was different then most of the incompetent idiots that worked at the camp. She was obedient and she was always smiling. The dour emotion of the camp didn't deter her from her work. Being at war was a sobering thing yet it didn't affect the young girl who aided those who were injured.

He admired her strange strength. And her smile. It lit up the gruesome place he worked in. All the blood and scars and death could never slow her down. She was a speeding bullet of optmisim.

Lily handed a roll of soft white cloth to Vash. Her blue eyes were still bright like stars. How did she manage to seems so happy, even if it was a façade, in such a place?

"Thank you."

"Why do you always look so sad?" Lily's question was innocent.

"Well…" Vash's eyes narrowed.

"This war has taken lives, it's injured people beyond simple repair and torn apart families and hearts. War is always a complex entity. It changes people. Not many can smile during such times. Some are still able to retain that happiness of the past but it isn't easy. You can though. Don't ever stop smiling, okay?" He ruffled her hair gently. "Ever."

Lily smiled and turned a little red as he touched her head.

"I won't."

***

A mixture of fear and adrenaline ran through Elizaveta as the Prussian approached them, gun in hand. She lifted her rifle steadily. It was too bad her father hadn't taught her much about guns. He had called them "too dangerous" for a child her age.

That had been when he'd wanted her to learn how to fight to protect herself. Now, he seemed to have forgotten those days. Those days of innocence and sincerity.

Soon the blood that would be spilt would erase all the remaining pieces of her childhood.

Elizavtea was taken from her reverie by a burning pain in her upper arm. She glanced at it quickly only to notice blood seeping through the sleeve of her dark green uniform. A rip revealed blood and skin that had been grazed by a bullet.

_Thank god it didn't really hit me_

"Elizaveta!" Roderich shouted when he saw her wound.

"I-I'm fine," she winced when she moved her arm and to the trigger. She was about to pull it when Roderich grabbed her. He looked at her worriedly.

"What about…"

"Feliks has him," Roderich replied quietly.

"Good. I'm fine, honestly, so let me go now." Elizaveta tried weakly to get her right arm out of his grip.

"We need to get you to Vash immediately," he replied sternly.

Elizaveta looked about for Feliks or the Prussian and spotted both of them. Feliks had grabbed the Prussian's gun from him after he had fired at Elizaveta. Now he held the silver-haired man's arms behind his back.

"Like don't worry, Edvin. It's totally gonna be okay." Feliks' smile wavered.

"Of course it will be. I'll go get Officer Ludwig or Krausse. Stay right here, Edvin." Roderich said, his face calm.

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon." She laughed.

The Prussian just glanced at the retreating soldier with his bizarre red eyes. For a moment he struggled, trying to get away from Feliks. The Pole tightened his grip on the enemy.

"You're like so not getting away."

"I will eventually. I'm too awesome to capture." He said under his breath probably already planning an escape. The Prussian still carried a knife in his uniform, folded underneath the dark cloth. If could just reach it..there!

He grabbed the knife and slashed at Elizaveta's shoulder.

***

"There is no other option. Take him to the prisoner's tent. He can join that Italian scum." Officer Krausse boomed.

"He's not scum," Ludwig muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, sir. I was just thinking out loud about the Prussian."

"Of course you were," Krausse replied sarcastically, his face grim. There would be no point in getting emotionally attached to a prisoner. After all, they were the _enemy_.

"I'll take him there, sir."

"Take Edelstein and Łukasiewicz with you. You might need help with that one; he's tough."

Ludwig nodded his assent and left the Officer's tent.

***

"Just a little farther." Ludwig grumbled as he pulled the Prussian after him.

Gilbert had given quite a struggle when the three came for him. He'd cried about how they couldn't do such a terrible thing to someone like him and more crazy ramblings that Ludwig and the others simply dismissed. Finally they reached the Prisoner's tent in its lonely section of Sector A-10.

Ludwig thrust Gilbert into the tent. He pulled out a sturdy rope that Krausse had given him to tie up the prisoner with. Hopefully it was strong enough to last the rest of the war. But there were many weeks remaining and the rope was only so thick.

"I'll be outside so don't try to get away." He ordered then turned to speak to Roderich and Feliks. "You two can go back now. I have everything covered."

"Ludwi-" began the Italian Prisoner from where he sat on his cot, eyes wide open.

"Shut up, scum!" Ludwig shouted, silencing the younger man with a glare and his strict words.

Under his breath he whispered, "_Sorry,"_

"Let's go, Feliks. I have a feeling we won't be need anymore." Roderich said as he guided the blond away from the tent before the Pole said, "Umm, that's like the wrong direction. The camp's _that_ way." Feliks pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, of course.

***

"Hey, Roderich," said Elizaveta when she saw the dark-haired man enter the Infimary.

"Hey."

"Ouch," she had tried to sit up but ended up hurting her arm so she settled for laying on her back.

"Are you okay? I hope Vash can heal it." His face glowed with simple concern.

"I'm sure he can. He's very good at what he does and he has Lily's help." Elizaveta winced again when she moved her arm just a little.

"You shouldn't move too much," he warned as he stepped closer. As soon as he did, Vash appeared.  
"Get out! I haven't even gotten time to take a look at his wound. You can visit later!"

With a sigh, Roderich left leaving Elizaveta alone with the Swiss.

"Is your arm better?" he asked.

"Well, it still hurts like hell." She commented.

His face was still very serious as he searched for some bandages to clean up the wound with. Upon finding a fresh roll or the white cloth, he began to tear of the sleeve of her uniform.

"Hey!"

"I need to get to the wound, Edvin. Calm down."

"Hey pressed a couple pieces of cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding and let it clot. Then he grabbed the bandage roll and proceeded to unwind it. He wrapped it around her arm where the main wound was. The he noticed the faint red coloring on her shoulder. The wound there was still fresh but he was going to have to stop the bleeding quickly and soon.

"Edvin, I need you to take off your jacket."

_Dammit!_

**Author's Note: Hehehe…nice cliffhanger, no? I wonder how Elizaveta's gonna get out of this situation. Well, you'll find out next chapter. Sorry the battle scene wasn't so epic. I had hoped for that but this was the outcome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please **_**review!**_

**[1]Lorenz Rifles: The Austrian's were equipped with Lorenz rifles which loaded from the front, or muzzle, a slow process that sometimes had to be done standing up. The Prussian's had the Dreyse needle gun which loaded from the back, or breech.**

**I hope you look forward to the next chapter! :D**

**~Stonefang**


	6. Chapter 6

_Pre-notes_: The part with Lily and Elizaveta is sort of weird, I know. I didn't want to do something that was normal so I tried for a different way to get Elizaveta out of the situation but I think it just ended up being a messed up scene. I'll change that when I edit the chapter further. :\ Enjoy and _review_ please!

**Chapter 6**

_By Stonefang_

"Excuse me? D-did you just-" Elizaveta stammered, heart pounding in fear.

"Yes. I need to clean your shoulder, it's wounded." His face was stern; his green eyes strictly non-perverse.

"I can't do that, sorry." Elizaveta hoped to god that he didn't argue with her and just left it at that. Of course, she wasn't very lucky.

"And why not? Do you want it to get infected? Because if it does get infected, we may have to take some drastic measures to save you." He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

The brown-haired girl just looked at him stubbornly. She couldn't let him find out. If he did, he'd probably get her sent home or arrested or worse! She had to try and cover up her lies.

"I can take care of it myself. My parents sent me to learn medicine for awhile so I know enough." Elizaveta explained. "And I'm not really comfortable taking my clothes off in front of others. Please let me have some decency."

"Vash?" It was Lily.

"Oh!" He turned away from the wounded soldier he had been arguing with.

"Do you need my help?" she asked, still smiling.

"Yes, please. Could you please make sure Edvin rests while I go speak with someone?"

"Of course, Vash."

"Good girl," he says proudly as he leaves the Infirmary.

"You should listen to him. He may be strict but-"

"He knows what he's doing. Yeah, I've heard that a lot." Elizaveta complained.

Lily's face looked downcast. She hadn't meant to make Edvin mad at her. He really did need some rest.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I should sleep now."

"Of course you should," Her smile returned.

As Elizaveta closed her eyes Lily walked up to her, softly. "These are Vash's orders, sorry." Her face reddened at the thought of what she had to do.

_Stupid, stubborn Edvin! Vash just wanted to help you and now I have to do this since you don't seem to trust him_, she thought.

She began to pull back the dark-colored collar of Elizaveta's uniform to see the wound. She grabbed the white coth roll sitting on a small table propped up next to the cot. She dabbed at the fresh crimson blood as lightly as she could but it was hard to do without doing anything desperate.

"At least I can clean up the blood. I wonder why he wouldn't let Vash…"

She still wore a smile. She would never disobey Vash, never.

Elizaveta was very thankful to have her wound cleaned and her secret left alone. It wouldn't be too long before it would be in danger again. A soldier's life is never easy and secrecy is almost impossible in such a small place.

***

"Are you feeling better?" Roderich stepped into the Infirmary, dark eyes worried.

"Yeah." Elizaveta sat up on the cot. She was feeling _way_ better. Her arm and shoulder didn't ache constantly and the blood had dried up and she had cleaned up the wound on her own after several intense but short arguments with Doctor Vash.

Roderich stepped over and shoved his hands into the pockets of his uniform jacket. He looked sort of uncomfortable standing there. The concern that was so plain on his face disappeared with the rest of his body language. He pushed his hand through his dark brown hair.

"So…"

"Do you remember the day when we were talking about the war and fighting in it? I called you a strange man and you ,well, seemed a little sad about it and said I wasn't the first to say that. You said you'd tell me something. But what?"

"Yeah, I remember. Fine, you want to know more about me? I'll tell you then. I can't say it's interesting as it's mostly just family drama –" _I know that well_, Elizaveta thought- "but I did promise."

"Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," she said.

"Well, I'd hope you aren't or Vash would have my head." His serious expression slipping for just a moment but as he began his story, it returned to normal.

"I was never my parent's favorite child. Maybe it's because instead of wanting to be a soldier like every fine young boy, I wanted to be a musician- a pianist to be exact. All of my family had been in the army in some way or another. My mother had worked as a doctor's aide, not unlike Lily, for awhile before returning home. My father and brother were both soldiers. My brother was killed in battle; a noble death my father called it. 'He died for his country. If you become a pianist, you will never know what it's like to truly love your country. There is no nobler way to die than the way your brother did.' That's what he told me after my brother's funeral."

Elizaveta watched Roderich as he spun his tale. It couldn't be easy for him to tell her such sensitive things especially since they hadn't knowm eachother for _that_ long. He must really trust her.

_Roderich…_

"He even went so far as to call me a coward. That was the final straw for me. If he hadn't insulted me I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have met you," He looked into her eyes, smiling.

"That must be awful," she teased, smiling blissfully.

"Yeah…" He smiled back and there was something else in his expression she couldn't pinpoint at that moment. She was just happy that he had opened up to her, now if only she could do the same. Her predicament was becoming a burden, a very heavy one, on her heart. She wanted to tell him but her common sense drove away those thoughts.

"You should rest now,l Edvin. Do you think you'll be back in camp tomorrow?" He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I will! I feel useless here."

"Someone like you would feel that way." And with that he left.

***

"I can't believe the awesome me is in a place like _this_." Gilbert waved his arms to indicate the grungy prisoner's tent. An extra cot had been brought in for the Prussian since there had originally only been one.

He settled down on his cot and stared at the ceiling, hoping sleep would come to him. It took awhile after he had counted 10 birds. (Instead of counting sheep, he counted little yellow chicks in his mind. He loved birds that much.)

His eyes closed shut and dreams enveloped him.

_They were strange dreams. Pieces of the past scattered in vague images. First, was a girl with short brown hair, a haughty attitude who was an amazing fighter. He was almost scared of her but he was too cool to be scared of a __**girl**__. He was tough! He was Gilbert Weillshcmidt! No one could defeat him because he was the best there was._

_Yet, the girl bested him every time they fought or at least almost every time. Girls who fought where rare. Most worked on sewing or the like, but this girl did not. There was a fierce, competitive glimmer in her green eyes and she never backed down from a challenge._

_She appeared in his dreams a lot, this girl. If only he could remember her face better._

_Then the image of the girl faded and was replaced with the image of that Austrian. The one whom he hated quite a bit. In his dream, the Austrian stole his pet bird that he had left at his home under the care of his sister. The Austrian looked exteremly happy with his theft and he sauntered off stroking the bright yellow chick._

Gilbert woke up groggily from the strange medley of dreams and memories to find his Italian tnetmate staring at him. His first thoughts were '_That was not an awesome dream. Why would he- woah!'_

He spotted the brown-haired Italian standing right by his cot, eyes open and curious.

"What are you doing?"

"Gilbert?" The Italian inquired.

"Yes, it's me. You're brother asked me to bring you back and now I'm stuck here with you. This is not going well."

"Well, it beats being alone, ve?" Feliciano asked, now staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it could be worse. But now I don't know how I'm going to get out of here."

***

Lovino glared at the tent where Gilbert had recently resided with extreme hatred. That idiotic guy hadn't come back yet! How long did it take to rescue a hapless Italian from the Austrian camp?

Lovino was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to go and get both Feliciano _and_ Gilbert.

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for chapter 6. I want to thank everyone who's kept up with this series so far. You're amazing. X3**

**Not to bring personal drama, or sad stuffs into this but, my cat had to be put down on Monday. I actually was going to put this up then but it wasn't finished and I didn't feel like working on it.**

**Also, I'd like to share some MAD's I found concerning the Austro-Prussian War. I was just looking at Hetalia videos on youtube and spotted these. Apparently, I'm missing a couple characters who show up the last two videos as allies of either Austria or Prussia. There might be some new characters in the next few chapters.**

**First One(This one is basically two VOCALOIDs singing the parts of Austria and Prussia. A VOCALOID is a computer synthesizer program made in Japan, if you didn't know. If you did, then you already know everything. This video always make me smile. The art's pretty too.)**

**http:// www. youtube. Com /watch?v =ufuq TGCZ8WM& feature =related **

**Second One (This one is really epic. The music is beautiful, the art is gorgeous and it's really interesting.)**

**http:// www. youtube. Com /watch?v= ymn5K7KNGC w&feature= related**

**Third One (This is a chorus version of a song by Sound Horizon. It's pretty well done and the singing is nice. It uses some of the same art as the last one so I believe it's done by the same people…)**

**http:// www .youtube .com/ watch?v= 99-GNEbVUv0& feature= related**

**Sorry it's so long. Just wanted to share those with you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter although it's rather short.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Pre-notes:_ This is SO late and I'm very sorry. I'll be posting every other week so I can alternate with my other story, Hidden In Your Eyes. Enjoy this new chapter for it brings new characters! :)

**Chapter 7**

_By Stonefang_

"Hey Toris, like what are you doing here?" Feliks asked as he entered his tent and spotted the Lithuanian.

Toris Lorinaitis was a young man from the country of Lithuania and was only a few years senior to Feliks. They had met when Toris' family had fled to Poland during the Uprising of 1831. Not that that really had helped them since Poland was also rebelling against the Russian Empire and it wasn't any safer. The family had old friends in Poland and stayed at their home for awhile.

Toris had been outside helping his father and their family friend, Darius, with some outdoor work. Darius and his family had moved to Poland only recently from Lithuania but their ancestors had once belonged to the Poland-Lithuania commonwealth as had Toris'.

A young neighbor boy was outside in the fields of a nearby house. He had a chestnut-colored pony with him. Darius introduced him as Feliks. At first Feliks had been a little shy and introvertive, but once he warmed up to Toris he turned out to be the complete opposite. Feliks was a very outgoing, aloof guy once you got to know him well and he was comfortable around you. He also had a strange way of speaking sometimes, a habit he never really seemed to have an explanation for.

The two became steadfast friends after awhile. Feliks never thought, though, that'd he'd see Toris once he entered the military. So when he saw his friend in his tent he was quite shocked and exuberant.

"Hello Feliks. I just thought I'd drop by. I'm in Sector B-20."

"Like hello! This is totally awesome that you're here!" Feliks cried as he embraced his friend cheerfully despite the somber feeling of war that lingered. "Wait, you're seriously in the military? " Toris nodded. "Like since when?"

"Since I heard you were here. Darius told me. He sent my parents a letter a couple weeks ago."

"That's like awesome to the max! Well, in a way. Just, like, don't die. You're my best friend." Feliks' usual bright expression sobered a little at that.

"I won't, but if I do then well…yeah." Toris smiled weakly. "War's war and people are going to die. You know that, Feliks."

"I know! It's just…I don't want to like lose you or anything, okay."

The two smiled as they were glad to be together again like in the past and began to catch up on things before Toris headed back to B-20.

***

Three people, all with silver-blond hair, entered Sector A-10. The only man strode up to Officer Ludwig wearing a dark grin on his face. He wore a long, gray-colored coat over his war uniform and a worn, beige scarf wrapped around his neck. His purple-blue eyes caught Ludwig's.

"Hello, my name is Ivan Braginsky. I come from Russia to join this army to aide our allies in Austria. I brought my sisters with as they had nowhere else to go but to come with me. I'm sure they could be of some use." He gestured to the two women who stood behind his tall frame.

"Uhh, yes. I see. Umm, right this way. We have a tent for you over there. Officer Krausse will show you." Ludwig pointed towards a slightly larger tent. "We can bring in extra cots for your sisters, Ivan. As for what they can do…do either of them have medical or cooking experience?"

"Thank you very much!" Childish delight spread on his soft face. "I do believe that Katyusha can cook and sew, if needed. I don't know about Natalia." He glanced at his sisters.

The older girl, Katyusha, had short, silver-blond hair that curved at her chin. Her eyes were blue but were red around the edges as if she had cried recently. Her clothing consisted of a black sarafan and dainty brown shoes.

The younger girl, Natalia, had longer hair down to her shoulders. She seemed a little too young to be in such a place, but there she stood with an almost expressionless face. Her eyes were also blue like Katyusha's. She wore a flower-patterned sarafan of white-cream color and shoes that matched her older sister's.

"I can cook, sew, and bandage wounds, but I much rather fight with brother. I want to be with him." She said proudly while grabbing onto her brother's hand tightly.

"You cannot fight, Natalia. I'll see if Doctor Vash needs you. If not, you and Katyusha can do cooking and cleaning for A-10." Ludwig said.

"I. Want. To. Be. With. Brother." She growled, blue eyes narrowing.

"And I'm telling you it isn't allowed. Women cannot fight in the army. Krausse, please escort them to their tent."

"Yes, sir." The tall blond man said obediently. "This way, please."

The three Russians followed Krausse towards their tent and new home. Natalia still clung obsessively to her brother's arm. Even when they arrived and it was time to get settled in she refused to let go. The girl was quite stubborn.

***

Roderich stretched his arms as he entered 'Edvin's tent in order to prepare for the soldier's return. There wasn't much cleaning to do but what little there was still had to be done. His violet eyes scanned the tent. A small cot sat next to a tiny, makeshift table and a brass chest lay to the side, open. Papers were scattered on the little table and a jacket lay in a heap on the bed.

The Austrian man heaved a sigh of relief and sorrow. He was glad there wasn't a whole lot he had to do, but he was dismayed at the fact that Edvin didn't keep his tent neat and orderly. Roderich's was very neat. Almost obsessively so.

He grabbed the scattered papers and piled them neatly. Then, he picked up the jacket and folded before placing it back down.

The chest remained open and it was almost a little tempting to look inside of it, but Roderich was a man of manners and he wouldn't be rude enough to look through another person's personal belongings. If he happened to see something while closing the lid shut, well, that was another matter completely. Edvin shouldn't have left it open.

He walked over to and began to close the lid ever so quickly. Roderich noticed something inside of it that puzzled him. It was a photograph weathered by years. The sepia image showed what looked like a family portrait. In it where a tall man and a woman with regal curls of hair. A small girl stood in-between them. Roderich shut the chest before he ended up looking at all of Roderich's stuff.

Yet, the girl in the photograph looked familiar. But how?

**Author's Notes: I don't even know where to begin on my lateness. I think I'm like 2 or 3 weeks behind schedule? I started writing this earlier but I hated the beginning with Roderich in Elizaveta's tent. It just didn't work out right. So instead I decided to introduce Toris, along with Ivan, Katyusha and Natalia. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. I'll do better next time.**

**[1] Uprising of 1831: Poland, Lithuania, Belarus, and Ukraine rebelled against the Russian Empire during the years of 1830-1831. It's called the November Uprising because it began on November 29****th****, 1830. (I doubt people actually moved to other countries for safety really, or at least not to other countries that were fighting but I really wanted to fit Toris in somehow so I made that so it made sense, I guess.)**

**[2] Sarafan: A dress worn by peasant women in Central and Northern Russia until the 20****th**** century. **

**~Stonefang**


End file.
